A dor de cada um
by Dannu
Summary: Por mais que em batalhas vençamos um ou mais inimigos, a vitória sobre si mesmo é a maior de todas as vitórias...Thanatos e um segredo...[Thanatos x Pandora]


Os campos Elíseos. Segundo a mitologia grega, o local do mundo inferior para onde se encaminhavam as almas daqueles que haviam tido, na terra, uma vida digna. Ali, tudo era verdejante e das árvores manavam manava mel. Os que para ali se dirigiam, não provavam a morte, gozando de uma eterna felicidade.

Mas o que ninguém sabia era que este reino de paz e beleza também escondia um segredo. Quem algum dia poderia imaginar que o maior mistério do universo pudesse habitar tão perene magnitude?

- Ninguém sabe se a morte é o maior bem dos homens...

Dizia ele, do alto de sua poderosa autoridade, enquanto observava os seus domínios.

- Entretanto todos a temem, como se soubessem que é o maior dos males!

Completou com um sorriso sarcástico. Seus olhos era frios e escurecidos, de um cinza nebuloso e repleto de mistério. Quem o fitasse, teria a sensação de estar sendo observado por milênios. Era tão atraente e ao mesmo tempo tão amedrontador a morte. O que era a morte?

- Morrer...- murmura ele – Ás vezes cansa ser o deus da Morte.

Recostou-se no trono. Muitas ninfas estavam a sua volta, cantando e servindo-lhe ambrósia, o alimento dos deuses. Elas sorriam, mas ele sabia que elas o temiam. Por que? Seria ele tal monstro como os humanos falavam?

- Os homens perdem o tempo em busca de dinheiro...- tomou do vinho sagrado que trazia.

- E quando finalmente cumprem suas missões, gastam todo o dinheiro que perderam tanto tempo conseguindo para ganhar mais algum tempo!

Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- valerá a pena passar a vida inteira buscando algo que no fim irá deixar, mesmo que a força? – sorriu – Os humanos são engraçados!

- E eu...- cruzou as mãos no regaço – Eu não sou um monstro!

Thanatos silenciou. Vivera sempre assim, apartado até mesmo dos outros deuses, que também o temiam. Era o único imortal cujas ordens eram prontamente cumpridas e as leis jamais criticadas. Tudo que morria recaia sobre seu cetro.

Ao longo do tempo terminou por acostumar-se com a solidão. Embora fosse esplêndido em beleza, nenhuma deusa ou mortal quis unir-se a ele. E jamais, em qualquer parte do mundo, tivera um altar em consagração. E os humanos, nas antigas eras, tinham o hábito de bater no peito ao pronunciar o seu nome, com medo de lhe despertar a fúria.

Ele sentia prazer em ser temido, mas não podia esquecer o fato de que estava completamente sozinho. Até seu irmão convivia normalmente com os outros imortais. Muitos moradores do Olimpo, incluindo o próprio Zeus, vinha em busca dos conselhos e ungüentos de Hypnos, deus do Sono. Mas a ele, era-lhe dado apenas um respeito assustador, que o isolava. 

**Child of the wilderness**

**Born into emptiness**

**Learn to be lonely**

**Learn to be your way in darkness**

Criança do deserto

Nascida no vazio

Aprenda a viver sozinha

Aprenda a achar seu caminho na escuridão

Já fazia algum tempo que a batalha de Hades começara e sabia que os cavaleiros da deusa Atena já haviam adentrado o submundo. Estava preocupado? Não, não estava. Confiava nos espectro, confiava em si mesmo, mas acima de tudo, confiava nela...

Criara Pandora desde o dia em que ela, inadvertidamente, abriu a caixa onde ele e seu irmão gêmeo haviam sido aprisionados desde a última guerra santa. Era uma humana, mas com sua influência, com sua educação. Fora ele que a forjara e ela não o iria decepcionar.

Entretanto, um frêmito lhe perpassou pelo corpo. Seria mal presságio? Assustou-se ao sentir alguém aproximar-se.

- Hypnos? – chamou

- Sim, meu irmão! – o deus do Sono apresentou-se.

- O que faz aqui? Não deveria estar no seu templo?

- Os cavaleiros de bronze conseguiram passar pelo muro das lamentações!

Thanatos obscureceu-se. Então ela realmente tinha...

- E Pandora?

- Parece que sua pupila passou para o lado do inimigo! – falou Hypnos, bastante sério.

- Ela jamais faria isso!

- Você sabe que sim! Sabia desde sempre, mas quis torná-la sacerdotisa!

- Eu a fiz a minha imagem e semelhança! – gritou Thanatos.

- Talvez seja por isso que ela tenha vivido imersa na escuridão até hoje! – Hypnos deu-lhe as costas.

Thanatos anuviou-se. Sua expressão era sombria e severa. O canto dos lábios tremiam levemente de raiva. Hypnos escutou um potente soco do irmão na parede do templo.

- Aonde ela está? – perguntou o deus da Morte com voz tonitruante.

- Não sei por que pergunta...- respondeu Hypnos, se dirigindo para a saída – Sempre soube que o destino dela é o fênix!

- Não existe destino! O destino quem faz somos nós! – respondeu Thanatos.

Hypnos voltou a cabeça para fitar o irmão.

- Você sabe que há e que ninguém foge ao seu! Nem mesmo você...- tornou a caminhar até a saída do templo.

- Sabe que não posso matá-la...- falou Thanatos de maneira sombria.

- Nós dois sabemos que você pode, sim...- Hypnos o olhou pela última vez – Está na sua natureza e você não pode fugir de si mesma!

Hypnos deixou o irmão a sós. Thanatos sentia uma terrível dor tomar conta de seu ser. Matar a Pandora? A única mulher que amou sua vida inteira? Ela que havia lhe trazido luz numa vida que havia sido só de sombras... 

**Who will be there for you**

**Comfort and care for you**

**Learn to be lonely**

**Learn to be your one companion**

Quem vai estar lá por você

Confortando e cuidando de você

Aprenda a ser sozinho

Aprenda a ser sua única companhia

Thanatos, a passos lentos, dirigia-se para o interior do templo. As fadas afastavam-se para lhe dar passagem, curvando-se perante ele. Seu semblante estava distante e seus pensamentos só enxergavam uma palavra: vingança.

Vingança por sua ingratidão. Ele lhe dera tudo: poder, amor, e era assim que ela lhe agradecia? Traindo-o? Balançou a cabeça para afastar alguma idéia. Não, não a mataria pessoalmente. Temia perder as forças ao fitá-la mais uma vez. O que tinha de fazer, teria de ser feito logo.

- Pandora...- murmurava – O que fez?

Sua capa roçava de leve o chão de pedras seculares. Ali, mais ao interior, encontrava-se o verdadeiro corpo de Hades. Ela estava com o Fênix, como havia visto nos olhos dela na primeira vez em que a encontrou, aos 6 anos, no castelo, na mesma noite em que a sra. Heinstein deu a luz um filho que teve seu curso alterado.

- O que está me forçando a fazer...- estreitou seus olhos.

- Você sabe...- sorriu malévolo – Sabe que vai morrer...- o seu olhar tomou uma cor indescritível – Só não imaginei que fosse pelas minhas mãos!

Na entrada dos campos Elíseos...

- Pandora!

Ikki voltou-se para a sacerdotisa do mundo dos mortos ao senti-la desfalecer atrás de si. Foi ao seu encontro, impedindo-a de cair ao chão. Ajudou-a a apoiar-se nas pedras. Ela estava transpirando muito e seu peito arfava.

- Não se preocupe Ikki! – disse ela.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou o cavaleiro, preocupado.

- Você precisa ir! – pegou na mão dele – Pode-se dizer que eu trair Hades, Thanatos não me deixará viva!

- O que? Não! Você ficará bem, eu prometo! – ele não a deixaria morrer, não agora.

Pandora o encarou dentro dos olhos. Não estava com medo, porque o fazia, fazia por amor.

- Não ache que pelos espectros estarem mortos, tudo acabaou!

- Pandora...

- O pior virá agora! –ela falava com dificuldade – Thanatos e Hypnos são quem devem realmente temer!

- Thanatos e Hypnos... – Ikki não entendia.

- Como você ver... – ela relaxou os músculos – Eles não precisam estar presentes para matar...

- O que?

- Como mostraram agora...

A mão dela soltou levemente a dele e seus olhos tornaram-se frios. Fênix entendera. Pegou do rosário de Shaka, que ela trazia e colocou entre suas mãos, cruzadas no regaço.

- Pandora, eu levaria comigo a sua dor e lhe prometo que destruirei todas as ambições malignas de Hades!

E abrindo suas asas, jogou-se na dimensão que separava Elíseos do restante do reino de Hades. 

**Never dreamed out in the world**

**There are arms to hold you**

**You've always known**

**Your heart was on it's own**

Nunca sonhe que no mundo lá fora

Há braços para abraçar você

Você sempre soube

Que seu coração estava só

No templo, um deus extravasava sua dor. Sentado em seu trono, num silêncio angustiante, Thanatos fitava o vazio. Seus olhos eram vazios e sua pele adquirira uma palidez tão surreal que as ninfas afastaram-se para deixá-lo sozinho. Sua mão encontrou a face e pressionando os olhos, só voltou a abri-los quando seu irmão se fez presente.

- Não vou perguntar qual foi sua decisão...- disse Hypnos.

- Você não entende...- sussurrou Thanatos.

Serpa que ninguém poderia aceitar ou crer que o deus da Morte também podia apaixonar-se?

- Entendo mais do que imaginas, meu irmão...- murmurou Hypnos, em seu tom melancólico.

- Ela era...

- Ela realmente foi especial...- Hypnos relanceou os olhos pelo templo – Conseguiu derrubar a barreira da morte...

Thanatos mantinha-se sério e gélido.

- Somos livres para fazermos nossas escolhas... - falou Hypnos, fitando o irmão – Mas ficamos prisioneiros das conseqüências!

- Por aqui eu continuo...- disse Thanatos, encarando o irmão – Com meus cansaços...- Hypnos julgou notar-lhe lágrimas – Mas tudo me lembra ela!

- A cada um cabe a alegria e a tristeza que vier!

Disse Hypnos e novamente deu as costas ao irmão, caminhando até a saída e desaparecendo na luz dos campos Elíseos.

- Na vida todos temos um segredo inconfessável, um arrependimento irreversível, um sonho inalcançável e um amor inesquecível!

Comentou Thanatos, levantando-se e colocando seu elmo. Escutara alguns gritos de suas fadinhas, algo poderia estar acontecendo. Sentou-se no trono majestoso. O que está feito, feito está. E ele seria eternamente o deus da Morte...

- Ela foi minha razão e minha destruição...

Naquele momento, uma das ninfas entrou assustada no templo.

- Senhor, há um humano aqui!

- Um humano? Vivo?

- Sim! Está todo sujo e procura pelo templo de Hades!

Thanatos levantou-se e suspirando, caminhou em direção da sua redenção...

- Por trás dos desejos e paixões mundanas que a mente abriga, acha-se latente, clara e incorruptível, a fundamental e verdadeira essência da mente! 

**So laugh in your loneliness**

**Child of the wilderness**

**Learn to be lonely**

**learn how to love life that is lived alone**

**Learn to be lonely**

**Life can be lived**

**Life can be loved alone**

Então ria em sua solidão

Criança do deserto

Aprenda a ser sozinho

Aprenda como amar a vida que você vive sozinho

Aprenda a ser sozinho

A vida pode ser vivida

A vida pode ser amada sozinha


End file.
